


All Offense No Defense

by ToonAuthor



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: "Gangster", M/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Drugs, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is stupid as hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonAuthor/pseuds/ToonAuthor
Summary: Wakko gets hit in the head with a baseball and the aftermath is... well it's something...(THIS IS FOR JOKE PURPOSES ONLY!!)
Relationships: Wakko Warner/Yakko Warner
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wha-...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (it's sad I seriously have to write a whole chapter as a disclaimer for this bc it should be very obvious already but... just, whatever)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuuuuuuuuggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

THIS FIC IS SUPPOSED TO BE A BIT OFFENSIVE ON PURPOSE.  
I'M DOING IT IN AN IRONIC SENSE.  
I do not condone racism.  
In fact, the ending will actually relfect that point very clearly.  
So, there.  
It is NOT supposed to make people offended, this is for JOKE and ENTERTAINMENT purposes!  
And on that note, maybe you can try to enjoy the fic, knowing it is a JOKE and is SUPPOSED to be offensive in an IRONIC sense.  
I mean, just look at the title of this fic....

I hope people can actually appreciate this fic now...


	2. Wakko, Are You Okay?

It had been a beautiful day at the park.

Kids had been playing, birds had been chirping, and Wakko had been eating. As always.

But some people had been playing baseball, and when they hit the ball, it went straight towards Wakko's head...

_**WHAM!** _

Wakko had immediately passed out. 

...

"Wakko!? Wake up! Someone call 911- wait, he's waking up!"

Wakko had opened his mouth to say...

"Aw hell nah motherfucker! Who in the hell done did that!? They 'bouta be fucked up folk!"

Wakko had been talking in some weird "gangster" voice.

Yakko had just stared at Wakko like he was crazy.

"What you be starin' at folk? You wants me to fuck yo shit up too folk?! 'Cause I'll do it. I'll fuck you up real good!! Then I can beat you up if ya know what I'm saying~"

"Wakko? Are you ok?" Yakko asked. He was extremely concerned at this point,

"Yeah, but I'll never be better than that one time I be done tried dat good good! That was da shit folk!"

"Wait, you've taken drugs before!?"

Wakko just stood there.

"Uhh... anyways, I gots to go, y'know me. I be paper chasin' and pussy tastin'."

"... what the fuck!?"

"And I gots to go be getting some street cred, so I gotta go murk some hoes real quick."

Yakko had grabbed Wakko, stopping him from leaving.

"O- okay, stop. Stop right there. What the hell are you talking about?"

Yakko knew something was horribly wrong, but what could he do?

"I already done tell you folk, I'm 'bout to go shoot up a school or two man. And after I'm gonnas go to da grocertee stoe so I can get some wassamelons. Man, I been craving dat wassamelons for a whiles now folk."

Ok, now Yakko really had to do something.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you get mad, I made Wakko kinda offensive and stereotypical on purpose for reasons you'll see at the end of the fic. it'll all make sense, don't worry.


End file.
